The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Omphalodes plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Omphalodes ‘Blue Eyes’. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Eyes’.
‘Blue Eyes’ was discovered by the Inventor as a whole plant mutation in Gothenborg, Sweden in 2010. The parentage of ‘Blue Eyes’ is unknown but it thought to be an interspecific hybrid based on its characteristic, however the species is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2011. Propagation by has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.